


Balance

by katie_delaney



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bottom Charles Xavier, Chess, First Time, Light BDSM, M/M, Mutant Powers, Top Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_delaney/pseuds/katie_delaney
Summary: Set mid First Class, when Charles and Eric are at the facility. Chess, drinking and tension leading to smut and a warped metal bed frame.Hoping to continue with more, but with time lapses, throughout the reboot series and going past Dark Phoenix, but I'll see how I go!





	Balance

The first time they’d been drunk. Or Charles been drunk, Charles wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Eric drunk. Eric always gave Charles a small smile whenever he started talking too fast, or blink too rapidly, sure signs he was getting tipsy. Charles dreaded to think how much Eric had drank throughout the years to give him such stamina. He’d seen him put away a bottle of whiskey without blinking.

They were sitting in the communal quarters at the facility, playing chess over the plastic coffee table, a bottle of bourbon Eric had brought and two glasses on the side the board.

Eric twitched his lips as Charles frowned and took longer than normal to take his move.

“What?” Charles asked.

“Nothing.” Eric’s long fingers, calloused from so many manual jobs, closed around the black plastic bishop and slid it across the board.

Charles swore and Eric smile widened. That bloody smile. Wide and all encompassing. Eric smiled like a shark, and the butterflies it gave Charles made him feel about as terrified. Apt he supposed, since the first time he met him they’d been in the sea.

“Well, I’m going to bed,” Raven shut her book.

Charles jumped. He’d forgotten she was even there, sitting on the sofa reading. All the others had long gone to bed.

“Good night,” Charles said.

“Don’t stay up too late boys.” She gave Charles a smirk as she walked out that he knew better than to read into.

Charles looked back down at the board and swore again, running a hand through his hair.

“This isn’t fair.” Charles drank the rest of his bourbon. “You’re far more sober than I am. It’s not a fair fight.”

“I didn’t make you try and keep up with me!”

“Try? Cheek.” Charles slammed his glass down on table.

He took a deep breath and moved his Queen. He gritted his teeth as Eric moved his fingers to his piece, bit his lip and looked up at Charles like he was still considering his move, when Charles knew full well he was already three moves ahead in his mind.

“Don’t patronise me,” Charles said.

Eric laughed again.

“Professor? I’d never dare.” He moved his piece. “Check.”

“Fuck.”

“I love it when you get drunk enough to swear.”

Charles just smiled and moved his Queen, knowing full well Eric was backing him into a corner.

“Check,” Eric said.

Charles poured another glug of bourbon into his glass and moved his Queen into the corner.

Eric slid his bishop closer.

“Check.”

Charles slid sideways, straight into the trap.

“Checkmate.”

“I know.” Charles sighed. “I’m not going to say fuck again just to please you.”

Eric grinned.

“Another round then?”

Charles laughed.

“No, thank you. I think I’ll wait till I’m sober again to redeem myself.”

“Fair enough.”

Eric poured himself a shot and knocked it back easily.

They put the plastic pieces back in the box. It wasn’t as nice as Charles’ set back home, but he knew he shouldn’t grumble about the facility they’d been given. It was too plastic, metal and white for Charles. It didn't smell like anything normal, like wood fires, books, tea, home comforts. It smelt plastic and clean. But it was fit for purpose, they were lucky not to be called crazy and locked in a cell. 

They closed the box and snapped the cheap fastenings shut. Eric gave him what almost looked like a leering smile. He resisted the urge to jump into Eric’s head. He knew it was a violation of privacy. He tried to use his telepathy only when strictly necessary.

“What?” Charles tried to use a socially acceptable method of inquiry.

“Nothing. You’re just cute when you’re tipsy.”

“Cute?”

Eric winked at him and stood up.

“I’m going to bed, you coming?”

“What?” Charles spluttered.

“To bed.” Eric looked at him blankly. “It’s late.”

“Oh. Yes. Yes, of course.”

Charles necked his whisky and stood up on thankfully not too shaky legs.

Eric nodded and left the room, leaving Charles staring non-plussed at his glass. That man. He just got under his skin. He could feel that Eric burnt inside with grief and anger, yet he still grinned at Charles. Trusted him. He knew it.

Charles left the glasses on the side and walked into his room. He shut the door behind him, took off his tweed blazer and his belt before he realised Eric was sitting on his window ledge.

“Jesus Christ.” Charles jumped. “You’ll give me a heart attack.”

Charles failed to process what Eric was doing in his bedroom, perched on the window ledge with his thumbs hooked through his belt loops, dragging his eyes up and down him. The shark grinned at him from across the room.

Charles’ belt was whipped from his trousers and landed on the floor with a clink. His zipper pulled itself down and his trousers fell around his ankles.

Charles had forgotten how to breathe. He kept trying, but it was shallow and useless. Frozen with fear in the shark’s grip.

“Nice trick,” Charles managed.

“Thanks. What to know what I’m thinking?” Eric asked him, his eyes sparkling. “You’re welcome to come in and see for yourself.”

“I think I could make an educated guess.” Charles leaned back against the wardrobe.

Eric’s footsteps echoed as he walked across the room. He put his hands either side of Charles’ waist against the wardrobe and dipped his head, running his teeth up Charles’ neck. Charles was sure they crackled against his skin.

Eric’s lips were hot against his ear and his breath tickled down his neck as he spoke.

“And what do you think?”

“I think this is an absolutely terrible idea.” Charles caught Eric’s lips with his own. “But I swear to god if you do not pick me up and throw me down on that bed right now then simply we can’t be friends anymore.”

“What about professional associates?” Eric rubbed his hand against Charles’ erection through his boxers.

“Urgh hell.” Charles groaned. He wrapped his arms round Eric’s waist and slid his hands into his back pockets, grabbing his arse and pulling him up against him like he realised he’d been desperate to for days. “Definitely not.”

“Well in that case.” Eric picked him up easily.

Charles wrapped his legs round his waist and grabbed hold of his shoulders tight.

“Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you. You’re just a bit…unpredictable.”

“I thought you were a psychic?”

“I’m trying to be a well-behaved psychic.”

“I told you, Charles, come right on in.”

“I’m not a vampire.” Charles laughed as Eric pushed him down on the bed. “I don’t have to be invited in.”

“Come on. It’ll be fun. I’ve never fucked a psychic.”

Charles rolled his eyes and put his hand out to Eric’s temple. Eric grinned.

Charles gasped the second his fingertips touched Eric’s skin.

“Ah fuck!”

The desire that flooded him was astounding, rather akin to being hit round the head with a cricket bat. Eric closed his lips on his, kissing him hard, grinding against him and pushing him into the bed. Charles let his hand drop down onto the bed but his mind stayed locked with Eric’s, tearing through every fantasy Eric had, every little thing he’d thought about doing to him. To be so wanted. Charles could barely breathe.

Eric was pumping their cocks together, feeding Charles’ images, pleasure, screaming, nails down skin, himself being fucked over every possible surface in the room they were in.

“Ah stop, stop.” Charles broke the connection and gasped his breath back. “God. You don’t feel things by halves, do you?”

“What would be the point in that?” Eric swooped down on him, taking his cock in his mouth and sucking hard.

“Ah hell,” Charles’ eyes rolled back he let his head fall back into the pillow. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to keep up with you.”

Eric didn’t reply, he seemed preoccupied with trying to fit the entire of Charles’ cock in his mouth. Charles shifted his hips, trying to control himself and not come down Eric’s throat. He ran his hand up the back of Eric’s short hair.

“Careful. Don’t want to spoil your fun.”

Eric lifted his head up and smirked at him. His flushed cheeks and swollen lips made Charles pull him up the bed and down on top of him.

“You are gorgeous, do you know that?” Charles asked him, kissing him hard. “Get your god damn clothes off.”

Eric grinned and threw his top off the bed and kicked his trousers off properly.

“Yes professor.”

Eric lay on top of him, his forearms either side of Charles’ head, his hard cock digging into Charles’ thigh.

“You ever done this before?”

“What? Shagged another mutant whilst I’m meant to be working out how to save the world on a secret military base?”

Eric pinned his hands above his head and gave him a sarcastic look.

“I hate to disappoint you,” Charles said. “But you’re not my first. I hope that’s not going to be a deal breaker?”

“Not at all, just means I don’t have to be gentle.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“How do you like it?”

Charles grinned and rolled on his front.

“I really thought you’d be more reserved.”

“Sorry, would you like me to be more coy?”

“I want you to get that arse in my face.”

Charles jumped as Eric slapped his thigh.

“Up.”

Charles lifted his hips and bit his lips in anticipation.

Eric ran his thumbs up Charles’ thighs, spread his cheeks and licked.

“Oh god. You need to fuck me. Right now.”

“Oh no. I want to enjoy this. Keep still.”

Charles groaned and wriggled impatiently.

“Sadist.”

The low chuckle Eric let out made Charles’ cock even harder. He gasped as the metal bed frame curled round his wrists and held him still. A protesting creak came from the metal bars at the foot of the bed before they complied, stretching out and wrapping round Charles’ ankles pulling his legs apart. 

“I should have seen that coming,” Charles gasped, trying to not completely lose his mind. “If a fire alarm goes off, I’ll never forgive you.”

“I’d never leave you like this.” Eric paused. “Not unless you did something really awful.”

Charles didn’t have time to contemplate what that might be. Eric tongued his ass again, hard and greedy, spreading his cheeks further with his thumbs.

“Oh please, god, Eric.”

“You got any lube?”

“Suitcase.”

“You slag.”

“A man has needs.”

“Allow me.”

Eric fished around in his suitcase.

Charles gasped as Eric trickled the cold liquid over his arse without warning. Eric teased him with the tip of his finger before pushing harder. Charles dropped his head down into the pillow in relief. Eric moaned behind him.

“Oh Charles, you are just…” he trailed off.

“Get your dick in me.”

“Absolutely not.” The metal tightened around Charles’ wrists and he whined.

Eric circled his finger round his prostate. Pushed.

“Fuck.” He knew Eric was grinning. He didn’t have to see his face.

“See. Taking it slow is nice.”

“If you’re not the one being tortured,” Charles muttered under his breath.

“Tortured? I haven’t even started yet.”

He pushed another finger inside him and Charles arched his back.

“Eric!” It came past his lips before Charles could stop it.

Eric’s other hand wrapped round Charles’ cock and pumped slowly.

Charles’ moans took on a higher pitch.

“There.” Eric cooed as he stretched him, fucked him, and generally reduced his mind to mush.

“Please, Eric,” he garbled. “I need.”

“I know, I know, let me just get you nice and ready first.”

“I’m ready. God. I’m ready just—”

Eric added another finger and Charles’ cried out.

“Oh god. Eric. That’s good.”

“See.”

“More.” Eric pushed his fingers in further and Charles gasped. “Yes, yes, more, I need…”

Eric pushed his fingers all the way in and Charles groaned.

“Yessss.”

“Your very desperate,” Eric commented. Biting down idly on his arse. “How longs it been?”

“Year? Or so?”

“Yeah, who was it?”

Charles groaned.

“Tell me. Tell me and I’ll fuck you.”

“His name was Thomas. At the university.”

“Yeah? Go on.”

Charles cursed.

“And he fucked me. What more do you want to know?”

“He was your first?”

“Yes.”

“Was he good?”

“I didn’t have much to compare it too.”

Eric laughed.

“He was a lot more straight forward,” Charles said.

“Wham bam thank you mam?”

“Mmm.”

“Why did you stop?” Eric asked.

“He left.”

“Hmm.”

“Come on. I told you,” Charles said.

“Don’t you want to know about me?”

“I’m not sure I’m willing to wait for you to reel off all your ex lovers,” Charles drawled.

“Ha. Are you calling me a slut?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Cos I’m not the one tied to a bed with my arse in the air.”

Charles gasped in anticipation as Eric pulled his fingers out.

“Mmm,” Eric said, “that’s better.”

Charles heard the rip of a condom wrapper and curled his toes. Finally.

“I’ve been thinking about being buried inside you since you got into my head,” he told him, before pushing inside him in one thrust of his hips.

“Ah!” Charles cried out.

Eric ran a hand down Charles’ back.

“Shhh. Don’t want the agents to hear, do you?”

Charles whimpered. It had been so long since he’d felt so full. Eric leant over him and grabbed his ear lobe with his teeth.

“You have no idea, what it’s like to have someone plunge into your thoughts, to feel everything, see everything you’ve ever wanted to hide.”

Eric’s voice was dark and Charles was suddenly very aware of his vulnerable position.

“I—”

“Shh,” Eric cut him off, slowly beginning to fuck him, turning Charles’ slack again in his grip. “I know, I know, you were just trying to help. But Charles, I feel like I’ve not been able to shake you loose.”

“I promise I haven’t, not since that night—” Charles gasped as Eric fucked him hard.

“Ugh,” Eric grunted. “No, I know. That’s not what I mean. You connected. And now I can’t get you out.”

“Oh. That.”

“What have you done?” Eric asked, wrapping his hand round Charles’ neck.

“Nothing, nothing I swear. I just meant…oh god Eric that’s good, that’s so good.”

“You feel it though?” Eric squeezed his throat and Charles’ cock jumped.

“Yes. Yes. But I think, that might just be basic chemistry. None mutant related.”

“Oh.”

“I promise Eric. I wouldn’t lie to you. I’ve not done anything.”

Eric was quiet for a while moving slowly, kissing down his neck.

“Okay. I believe you.”

With that Eric started pounding his arse, one hand on his shoulder, one on his throat.

Charles screamed, not expecting it, and Eric pushed his face into the pillow, fucking him hard. Charles shook with desperation underneath him.

“Oh yeah, yeah, ahh Charles, so good.”

Charles’ consciousness was going fuzzy but it was only sending him higher. The metal round his limbs, Eric’s hand on the back of his head, Eric fucking him ruthlessly into the bed.

“Yes!” Eric yelled above him, coming hard inside him, pounding out his orgasm and grabbing Charles’ cock, dragging him over the edge with him.

Charles cried out into the pillow, thankful for the muffled sound as he came hard on the sheets. He groaned as Eric continued to fuck him, dragging ever shudder and aftershock out of Charles till his nerves were in shreds.

Eric was gasping his breath back in his ear. Charles only then realised he’d collapsed on top of him. His weight on top of him felt incredible. It made his stomach flip. He hadn’t realised it was possible for something to feel so incredible and terrifying at the same time.

“Mmm,” Eric said eventually.

The metal coils round Charles’ limbs released, curling back into their place in the bed frame with several clunks. Eric kissed the red marks on Charles’ wrists.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t you dare. That was bloody fantastic.”

Eric went to get up.

“Don’t move.” Charles said.

“Why not?”

“Feels too good.” Charles was reminded at his slurred words quite how much he’d had to drink.

“You wanna go again already? Professor, I’m shocked.” The amusement was back in his voice, all trace of darkness gone.

Charles rolled his eyes.

“Not until the morning at least.”

Eric kissed him on the shoulder.

“I need a piss.”

He got up off him and walked to the bathroom. Charles flopped onto his back, pulling the duvet up and rubbing his wrists.

The room was still spinning slightly.

He groaned. He had a terrible feeling he might have ruined everything.

The toilet flushed. Thankfully Eric was still smiling when he walked back into the room.

Charles dragged his eyes up and down Eric. He had no idea how he’d managed not to realise how extraordinarily sexy he found the man. Some genius telepath he was.

Charles desperately wanted to reiterate that he’d done nothing to Eric’s mind, he’d never do anything like that. His tongue seemed stuck. Eric slid under the covers and crawled over Charles, lying on him unceremoniously, head tucked into his neck.

“This is an awful, awful idea,” Charles said.

Eric nodded.

“I’d run if I were you. I’m told I’m unbalanced.”

“But you’re a bloody fantastic shag.”

“I am, yes.”

Charles laughed.

“I promise, I didn’t do anything to your mind.”

“I know. I told you. I believe you.”

Eric didn’t seem to need to discuss the matter further. Charles decided not push and closed his eyes, enjoying Eric’s weight on his chest. He closed his eyes, his mind pleasantly fuzzy and more satisfied than he could remember being for a long time.

“Maybe I could balance you out,” he said sleepily.

Eric just laughed.

“Good luck.”


End file.
